Bitter Sweet White Day
by akai chibi seme
Summary: Hello, i'm Sakuno Ryuzaki! I'll tell you about my first time receiving a reply gift on White Day, which somehow...felt bitter yet sweet. Don't forget to review, nee?


Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is owned by Takeshi Konomi sensei

If peoples make a valentine day fic, then i make a white day fic, tee-hee...i just want to be different from others xP

English is not my native language, forgive me if there any typos and wrong grammar M(_ _)M

Jaa, happy reading!

* * *

Sakuno's POV

Today was 14 march, White Day.

"Ittekimasu!" I opened the door and went to school.

This year's valentine I gave chocolate to Ryoma-kun. A dark chocolate biscuit, because i was afraid that he disliked sweet things and i thought dark chocolate suited him well. When i gave it to him, he only said, 'arigatou' with his usual poker face. It was really Ryoma-kun, though.

I heard from my friends that he received a mount of chocolates from other girls too. I felt a bit curious, he never give a white day gift to any girl, does he? Or…he have someone special who will receive his gift?

Ah, I thought too much. It wasn't like I hoped a reply present from Ryoma-kun. "Ohayou! Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka hugged me from behind.

"Tomo-chan, ohayou." I gave her a bright smile.

"Hey, today is 14 march, isn't it?"

"So…?"

"I wonder will Ryoma-sama give a reply present to a girl who gave him chocolate?"

"I doubt it. He's not some guy who knows White Day and gives present to a girl." I chuckled. Suddenly, i saw Ryoma walked passing us. Hoa! That means he just heard my talks about him!

"Ohayou, Ryoma-sama! Today is white day, ne? Will you give any reply present?" Tomoka asked bluntly.

"What the heck should I care?" he answered as he walked faster to the school building.

"Uuuh, he's cold! But that's what I like about him! Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shouted.

Just now, was he…angry to me? I stared at his back as a jolt of guilty stabbed on my chest.

"Ohayou Ryuzaki, Osakada." Our classmate girls greeted.

"Ohayou." I replied them.

"Ohayou minna! How's your white day? Got any reply present?" Tomoka asked the girls cheerfully.

"My boyfriend gave me a cute ribbon, I thought he won't give me anything since he's busy with his club."

"Huwaa…that was sweet! I got a bear strap phone from Takato-kun!"

"Me too, senpai gave me a cute ring!"

I smiled awkwardly hearing my classmate girl's talk about white day. Maybe white day will never exist, to me. I always give chocolate to a boy I liked, and they never give me a present as a reply on white day. Well, I know that valentine chocolate should be given with a sincere heart, which don't expect a reply. But somehow I really want to receive a white day gift, although just as a gesture of thanks.

School ended quickly today, because the teachers should attend an important meeting. So I intended to take a look at shops. Maybe I would find something interesting to cheer me from my lonely White Day.

Suddenly I bumped into him, an infamous prince of tennis. He just went out from gift shop. "Ah…Ryoma-kun."

"Ryuzaki…"

"Ano…Are you going home?"

"Yeah." He replied quickly.

"Well…" I didn't know anything to say, but I wanted to talk a bit longer with him. The scene of this morning popped out on my head. "...i...in front of school gate...so-sorry for my bad talks about you!"

"It's okay, what you said is true. I never give anything as a reply present to girls. But now is different case." He took something out from his bag, a small square wrapped box was handed over to me. I smiled happily, asking him if i could open the gift right here and he nodded weakly. I ripped the wrapping paper, put out the thing inside the box. It was…tennis racquet key chain!

"Kawaii! Thanks!"

"That's my reply present."

"Eeeh, really? I...thought you didn't care about white day…"

"Ah...Ryuzaki, actually i…" He cocked his head to another side. He sounded hesitant to say. Could it be…a confession?

"I lost a bet to my father. Last week when we played tennis he said, if he win I must give a reply present on white day. And if I win, he will call the best tennis player in America to train my tennis skills."

I laughed weakly "Ahaha…you only had a bad luck, Ryoma-kun. I know you can beat your father!" So thats why he seemed angry when Tomoka asked him, huh.

"Ummm…see, you got many chocolates on valentine day. Did you…gives another girl this key chain?" I asked curiously.

"No, I give it only to you." He blinked in surprise.

"…eh?"

"I couldn't remember other girls face and name. When I bought that key chain, your figure came to my mind. Besides, I don't care about them at all."

"Ah…sou ka..." My cheeks started to blush. I couldn't stop my heartbeat which became faster. Silence surrounded us.

"Saa, jaa ne Ryuzaki." Finally, Ryoma broke the silence as he walked passing me.

"Jaa…" I murmured.

So, even his present just to fulfill his bet, Ryoma-kun considered me as a special one who he's willing to give his present, right? Moreover, among the girls who gave him chocolate, he only remembered me.

His talks is not sweet, his face is not gentle, but he has invisible kindness deep in his heart, just like a dark chocolate that bitter yet sweet. And thats what i loved about him.

I stared at a little key chain on my hands and smiled. "Arigatou Ryoma-kun, for giving me this bittersweet feeling on white day."

End of POV

-Omake-

"Tadaima," Ryoma said as he take off his shoes on genkan.

"Okaeri, seishonen. Had you given any reply present to a girl?" Nanjiro asked.

"Yeah." The boy replied.

"Now, who's that lucky girl? Tell me!"

"Mom, i have something for you." Ryoma called his mom. He took out a small wrapped box from his bag. "My White Day present."

"E...eh? Wait! You will give it to Rinko?" Nanjiro surprised.

"Of course. Mom is also a girl, right?" Ryoma smirked. Rinko walked approaching her son and smiled brightly when she saw a wrapped box on Ryoma's hand.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Rinko ruffled Ryoma's hair lovingly.

"Hey, hey, you're supposed to give it to your girlfriend, seishonen." Nanjiro pouted.

"And you're not supposed to know who my special girl is, baka oyaji." Ryoma gave a light smirk to his father and walked to his room.

"So, Nan-ji-ro, where's your White Day present for me? I gave you chocolate on Valentine's day, right?" Rinko asked teasingly with a cold tone.

"Ah...umm...hehehe..." Nanjiro laughed nervously as he sweat dropped.

Owari

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I thought Sakuno kinda OOC here...i couldn't get her character -_-

Reviews? You can write advices, critics, opinions... ^^


End file.
